Juntos o no?
by flories91
Summary: Sakura decide escuchar en lugar de tocar la puerta de la oficina de su novio por lo que escucha una conversación que le pondrá muy triste pero ¿habrá escuchado bien o en realidad se esta haciendo ideas que no son?, ¿Qué hará Sasuke para resolver el embrollo que se armo Sakura solita dentro de su rosada cabeza? Oneshot - SASUSAKU


Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

 **¿Juntos o No?**

Hacia días que no nos mirábamos, de cierta manera aunque me doliera prefería que fuera de esa manera, puesto que así no me dolía verlo; habíamos estado juntos por varios meses ya, las cosas se dieron con tranquilidad sin presiones pero nunca pensé que al escuchar aquella conversación seria mi final. Todo paso hace dos semanas exactamente justo hoy se habían cumplido, tal como se lo pedí después de que me alcanzara no se me acerco mas, no me busco y aunque me duela aún más reconocerlo esperaba en realidad que no me hiciera caso, pero como siempre él va en contra de todo lo que pienso y termino por no buscarme.

 **Dos semanas atrás**

Una joven de 24 años caminaba con paso elegante por la entrada de aquel majestuoso edificio que pertenece a las empresas Sharingan, como siempre la recepcionista la recibió con su cara de odio porque sabía que era la novia de su guapiso presidente de la compañía, pero camuflando lo más posible si mal, cosa que no lograba, la recibió con una muy falsa sonrisa y su típico simple "Señorita Haruno" como cada vez que entraba en ese edificio subió al ascensor presionando el último piso en el cual se encontraban las oficinas de su queridísimo novio.

Al llegar al último piso le pareció extraño no encontrar a la tonta secretaria que tenía su novio, la cual se lo pasaba comiendo con la mirada todo el día, jamás comprendía que ese hombre estaba completamente reservado y apartado, ganas de matarla no le faltaban pero le había prometido a Sasuke no armar desastres por lo que una vez hablaron acerca de cómo la odiaba. Sin poner más atención al hecho que la lagartona pelirroja no estaba esta llego con paso suave y pausado a la puerta de la oficina, ya que no había quien interrumpiera sería bueno darle una sorpresa a su novio llegando suave a donde él; pero cuando estaba por entrar escucho voces se acercó un poco a ver si podía o no interrumpir y al ver que era Itashi el hermano de su novio pensó en entrar hasta que escucho su nombre entre los murmullos que estos tenían, entre ellos un claro "dejar", "no ver más", "yo no soporto" y el que más le declaro que no presagiaba nada bueno "es una molestia" esas palabras de parte de su novio la hicieron acelerar su mente, hacía tiempo poco después de iniciar su relación ellos tuvieron un ligero altercado en donde esas mismas palabras se utilizaron para casi terminar su relación, decidiendo que nadie la dejaría a ella sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta y…

-Uchiha necesito hablar contigo.

-Hump Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? Y más porque entras a mi oficina sin tocar.

-Lo siento Itashi-san pero podrías dejarnos a solas con tu hermano por favor – dijo la joven sin tomar en cuenta que Sasuke le había hablado.

-Eh… Claro Sakurita como tú digas – volteando a ver a Sasuke – Baka piensa lo que te dije

-Hump

-Tan comunicativo como siempre. – termino por salir el joven Itashi pensando en que probablemente a su hermanito se le avecinaba un problema si lo que creía era cierto.

-Bien Uchiha quiero que hablemos sobre nuestra relación – comento lo más seria que pudo, se moría por no tener que decir lo que haría pero, ya había tomado la decisión, no dejaría que él la botara, ella lo haría.

-¿Exactamente sobre qué?

-Creo que lo mejor es que terminemos, así que creo que llego a su fin…. Adiós Sasuke.

-Espera, ¿porque?

-Simplemente es lo mejor para los dos.

-Eso no tiene sentido, anoche no pensabas lo mismo

-Anoche fue anoche, hoy es hoy

-Hump eso no es una respuesta

-Que no sea lo que esperabas no significa que no sea válida – termino diciendo mientras se daba la vuelta no quería que viera como su rostro se descomponía por lo último que diría – No me busques más y aléjate de mí. – Termino diciendo mientras salía de aquella oficina sin voltear atrás.

Varios minutos después de esto un joven lograba salir del shock en el que se encontraba, ¿que había sido eso?, ¿paso realmente? No sabía si fue real o producto de su imaginación pero si lo que ocurrió era cierto debía encontrar a Su novia, ¿o Exnovia?, no definitivamente no permitiría que eso ocurriera no podía pasar, él ya tenía todo preparado, no podía hacer cambiarle los planes aunque ya lo estaba haciendo, rayos ¿y ahora?

Sakura al salir del edificio se dirigió a su pequeño departamento y se encerró completamente, no quería ver a nadie pero sobretodo no quería que nadie la viera, su dolor era solo suyo por lo que cerro las cortinas y se envolvió entre las cobijas de pies a cabeza y lloro, lloro como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.

Sasuke al por fin salir de la laguna mental en la que había quedado, se apresuró a tratar de salir de la oficina sin embargo cuando estaba por hacerlo fue interrumpido por su padre que había llegado y si no olvidaba con quien tenía una conversación pendiente, quería irse pero no podía faltarle el respeto a su progenitor por lo que se quedó y hablo con el mientras asimilaba lo que había ocurrido; al fin logro salir ya eran cerca de las siete de la noche, su padre había estado muy expresivo hablando de más; eso lo atraso demasiado salió lo más rápido a subirse a su vehículo y se dirigió al edificio de su pelirrosa novia, porque a pesar de lo que ella había dicho seguía siendo su novia.

Llego luego de varios minutos, desde afuera noto que las luces del departamento estaban apagadas, "será que no está ahí, no ella debe estar" se dirigió a la entrada y cuando iba hacia el ascensor el encargado del edificio lo detuvo.

-Disculpe señor Uchiha, pero la señorita no se encuentra

-¿Como que no se encuentra?

-Salió por la tarde y aun no vuelve.

-Hump – dijo y siguió hacia su objetivo

-Lo lamento señor pero no puede subir – Sasuke lo miro mal – son ordenes de la señorita, ella dejo dicho que si usted venia no lo dejáramos pasar, lo siento.

-Hump – dio la vuelta y salió del edificio, entro en su auto y espero, espero por horas hasta que el alba estaba por tocar, ella nunca apareció, vigilo la entrada y las luces del departamento pero nunca se encendieron y ella no entro; sin más se fue era sábado así que pensó llamarla una vez más pero como las otras miles de llamadas jamás fueron recibidas el celular sonó y sonó y nadie respondió, el teléfono del departamento igual; ahí recordó las palabras de ella antes de irse, "no me busques y aléjate de mí" si eso era lo que quería pues aunque le doliera eso le daría, él tenía su orgullo y lo había pisoteado esa misma noche al llamarla y buscarla aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, no lo haría más estaba decidido.

Luego de esa terrible noche en la que no durmió nada, se levantó cerca de las diez de la mañana, su teléfono y celular habían sonado por horas hasta cerca de las seis de la mañana pero nunca contesto, no podía, tenía atorado en la garganta aquel dolor que sentía, y cada palabra solo significaría más lágrimas, en algún momento se quedó dormida y apenas despertaba solo sentía más ganas de llorar; pero debía ser fuerte.

El día sábado paso con tranquilidad, al parecer luego de la infinidad de llamadas había desistido, ni una llamada más, el señor Yashiro había llamado cerca del medio día para informarle que él joven había estado ahí la noche y que su vehículo nunca se movió de frente al edificio hasta cerca de las seis que se fue según le había comentado el guardia nocturno; el domingo fue igual que el día anterior y el lunes llego.

Como cada semana se levantó a la misma hora y se fue a trabajar, aun cargaba con esas grandes ojeras pero solo medio intento camuflarlas y se fue al hospital donde tenía su consultorio, ahí paso el día sin noticias, el resto de la semana fue igual, el fin de semana se encerró en su departamento y no salió, le dijo a sus amigas que saldría de la ciudad por una conferencia medica la cual era mentira solo para que no la molestaran, sus ojeras las camuflo con un supuesto caso médico que le tenía intrigada y había pasado estudiándolo, él no llamo ni apareció.

La siguiente semana había mejorado un poco sus ojeras disminuyeron, luego de tanto desvelo caía por inercia en la cama a los brazos de Morfeo, el peso de las noches en vela por el llanto estaban pasando factura pero no le importaba pues al menos así sentía menos; el fin de semana se avecinaba y aun no lograba encontrar que decirle a sus amigas para poder encerrarse otra vez, pero por alguna extraña razón esa vez no le dijeron nada.

 **Tiempo actual – Sábado 5:00pm**

Ese día no hizo mucho se levantó como a las nueve y se quedó en pijama todo el día, limpio un poco el cuarto preparo algo ligero de comer y se sentó frente al televisor a ver televisión; toda película de acción que le hiciera mantenerse ocupada, toda película de comedia que la hiciera reír, toda serie que la entretuviera el chiste era no llorar más.

A las cinco en punto el timbre de su casa sonó, sin más si levanto del sofá y se fue a abrir, parecía sin alma su cuerpo vacío abrió la puerta y su mundo se detuvo una vez más.

-Sakura quiero hablar contigo – Menciono frio mientras ingresaba al departamento sin inmutarse por nada

-¿Qu… Que haces aquí?

-Cierra la puerta y siéntate

-¿Perdón? Sal de mi casa en este momento.

-Hump – se levantó y cerró el mismo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la hacía sentarse en el sofá

-Quiero una explicación convincente, y no un simple "Creo que lo mejor es que terminemos" o un "es lo mejor para los dos"

-Está claro no – dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado.

-No, no lo está.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas como esta y cada quien con su vida?

-¿Eres feliz con esa decisión?

-Eso no te importa.

-Claro que me importa, con un demonio Sakura, no entiendo porque de la nada tomaste esa decisión.

-Te…

-¿Te? ¿Te qué Sakura?

-Te escuche hablar con Itashi.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ese viernes antes de entrar y terminar.

-¿Qué… Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

-Dijiste que me dejarías que era una molestia

-mmm Nunca dije eso

-Si lo hiciste – se levantó exaltada y con lágrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos

-No jamás dije eso, si mencione esas palabras pero no en esa forma y mucho menos con esa intención.

-¿ah?

-¿Cómo fue que nos escuchaste?

-Oyéndolos

-No Sakura, me refiero… hablábamos en susurros

-Si… bueno… yo…

-Tu…? Escuchaste apenas palabras las ligaste como creíste, tomaste decisiones apresuradas y entraste con intenciones de dejarme ¿no es así?

-Yo…

-Aaah Sa-ku-ra, si vas a escuchar tras las puertas deberías cerciorarte de que escuchas bien. – dijo mientras una imperceptible sonrisa salida de su rostro una expresión de alivio bien oculta.

-¿Eso es lo que planeabas no?, dejarme!

-No tontita no era eso.

-No me digas tontita

-Eso es lo que eres

-No, no lo soy

-Sí, si lo eres una tontita y una molestia

-Que no, y no me digas así.

-Hump lo eres, eres Mi Tontita y Mi molestia

-No soy tuya

-Claro que lo eres

-Que no, aaash me exasperas Uchiha.

-¿Volvemos con el Uchiha?

-Si – termino con un puchero en su rostro.

-Sabes… – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente – adoro cuando haces esa cara – siguió avanzando hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de ella – es tentador – termino diciendo mientras cerraba el espacio entre sus cuerpos tomándola por la cintura y besándola en el acto.

La había tomado por sorpresa, alegaba para sí misma mientras comenzaba a responder aquel beso que con el paso de los segundos se volvía mas pasional, sin darse cuenta sus manos se enredaban entre los cabellos azabaches y las manos del chico se mantenían en un recorrido por su espalda y cintura hasta colindar con su trasero sin llegar más allá; poco a poco fueron bajando la intensidad hasta quedar en simples roses entre sus labios.

-Extrañaba la suavidad de tus labios-

-Ah?

-Sabes – dijo mientras unía sus frentes y la miraba directo a los ojos, sujetándola fuertemente de su cintura – la conversación con Itashi no es como tú pensaste, me dejaras decirte.

-Aha

-Yo… – suspiro profundamente – quería decírtelo de otra manera pero apenas si logre colarme a tu departamento, le decía a Itashi que no quiero dejar más tiempo que no me gusta ver más sin hacer nada que ya no soporto el hecho de solo soñar tener una familia contigo, es una molestia todo lo que pasa, y que es tiempo…. – Pauso sin terminar la oración.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Quería hacerlo diferente pero ya que….

-Sasuke

-Te amo y quiero formar una familia contigo, quiero que te cases conmigo, y tengamos una casa muchos hijos y seamos felices juntos – soltó su cintura con una mano mientras buscaba dentro de su bolsillo en el pantalón – ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Eh! Tu… tu no ibas a dejarme, tu ibas… ibas a… ibas a proponerme ma… matrimonio, yo… yo… lo siento Sasuke! – exclamo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin control – Yo entre así y termine nuestra relación porque pensé que me dejarías, y pensé que… que mejor te dejaba yo que tal vez así me dolería menos, LO SIENTO SASUKE-KUN!

-Tranquila sí, pero… en cuanto a mi pregunta.

-Si… – Dijo entre lagrimeos – Si aún me quieres yo…. Si, si quiero ser tu esposa y que tengamos muchos hijos.

-Ya me habías asustado – dijo antes de robar sus labios y besarla como tanto deseaba.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun

-Te amo Molestia, MI molestia.

Esa noche fue inolvidable, para ella era una reconciliación por su torpeza, un momento memorable aunque posiblemente haya arruinado su forma más especial de proponérsele, para ella fue simplemente maravillosa, pues la espontaneidad de su prometido era muy pocas veces vista, el planea siempre las cosas; para él era, es y seguirá siendo "la gloria", poder sentir a su prometida, sí que bien sonaba esa palabra SU Prometida era lo mejor, saber que lo amaba y que todo ese embrollo que le costó una noche entera de desvelo el vehículo frente a su departamento y muchas más en su habitación pensando en ella sin contar el tremendo dolor de cabeza que le causaron su hermano y las amigas de ella hasta que esta semana lograron sonsacarle la información, porque quien lo iba a decir su novia resistió mejor que él los interrogatorios de las amigas de estas, ellas son insufribles y aun que intento correrlas no pudo, ja incluso si no fuera por ellas él no hubiera podido entrar al edificio pues todas juntas bloquearon la vista del guardia y del encargado para poder pasar sin ser visto, al final se convirtieron en sus aleadas.

La noche fue dedicada a amarse como esperaban pasar muchas más noches juntos, en una hermosa casa, llena de niños y niñas con ojos verdes y cabello azabache u ojos negros y cabellos azabaches o porque no una hermosa niña con el cabello rosa igual que la madre y los mismo expresivos ojos verde esmeralda como su madre, si eso era lo que querían, una vida juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste!


End file.
